


Midnight Premier

by Murf1307



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Edbett Edition [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ghostfacers go to the midnight premier of the Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Premier

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge, prompt "gaming/watching movies."

Ed has his reservations about this whole  _The Hobbit_ -as-a-trilogy thing, but they’ve got tickets, all five of them plus Maggie’s friend Charlie and Charlie’s girlfriend Becky, for the midnight premier at the local theatre, so he’s totally up for at least this one.

Who knows, PJ might surprise him.

Everyone’s gathered in the lobby of the theatre, and Ed’s a little surprised it’s not just them, to be totally honest. Even Dean Winchester is there, and he doesn’t seem like he was forced to show up — and oh, there’s the Milton twins flanking him, and that explains  _everything_.

Maggie looks like she’s about ready to shoot someone, which also makes sense; if there’s anything Maggie holds sacred, it’s her sleep schedule. Harry must be really crazy for her, because he’s trying to keep her awake and hold a conversation with her right now. Ed’s still trying to accept that his best friend has a thing for his sister, but he’s dealing with it okay.

“So, uh. Have you read the books?” Ed asks Corbett. Spruce is over with Charlie and Becky and Gabriel Shurley, and they’re all in some kind of cosplay, but Corbett’s still sort of hovering next to him. He looks a little nervous.

“Yeah,” Corbett murmurs. “About a dozen times.”

“Oh,” Ed replies. “I’ve only read them, like, twice. Good for you.” He means it. The level of geek required to read the Lord of the Rings and related books a dozen times is admirable in any situation.

Corbett smiles like Ed’s made his day — but it’s sort of bitten back, only slipping out of the corners of his mouth. It’s sweet, and Ed likes making that smile show up.

He’s awkward about it, but Ed kind of really likes Corbett, and has for a while now. Probably since last May or so, or, at least, that’s when he first figured it out. He skipped out on the Avengers midnight premier to have a superhero movie marathon with a sick Corbett, after all.

But finally, the Hobbit’s rolled around, and apparently Corbett likes Tolkien as much as he likes comics, so Ed’s pretty set.

“So, are you, like, fluent in Elvish or something?” It seems possible, after all.

Corbett chuckles. “ _Far o athrabeth_.”

“Well, that answers that,” Ed mumbles, looking down for a moment. Corbett’s voice sort of caresses the words, and it’s a pretty language, so Ed has to hide that he’s imagining what it would be like to hear sweet nothings in it. “How long did it take you to learn that?”

“It was my New Year’s Resolution for 2006.” Corbett’s blushing, now, and Ed grins.

“Sounds like it was a tough one to stick out, huh?” Ed shifts a little. “I can’t imagine trying to teach myself a language. I’m doing bad enough in Spanish, and we’ve got a /class/ for that.”

Corbett laughs again.

“Hey, do you want popcorn?” Ed asks, suddenly a little nervous. “I think I want popcorn, but medium’s always too small, and large is way too much for one person.”

“Sure,” Corbett replies. “If you don’t mind sitting with me…”

Ed grins. “And why would I mind that?”

He’s pretty sure that this is how normal people flirt, and he feels awkward about it — awkward seems to be the word of the evening, to be honest — but he figures he might as well.

Corbett blushes again, and Ed grins a little brighter as he moves off to the concession stand. Meg’s working tonight, and she looks a little less intimidating than usual. She smirks at him when he approaches, saying, “Well look at you, Zeddmore. Didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Shut up, Meg,” he grumbles. They’re sort-of acquaintances, having worked together on a school project last year. She hadn’t killed him then, and only teased him gently these days.

“Hey, hey, you did good.” Meg raises her hands as if to placate him, then goes and fills his order. He gets a couple of sodas, too, because nothing makes you thirsty like the salty, buttery goodness of popcorn. She grins at him, and Ed gets the feeling that if he doesn’t pull this off, he’ll never hear the end of it from her.

He goes back to Corbett, passing him a soda and plopping the popcorn down on the counter they’re standing near.

“Thanks,” Corbett says, smiling again.

“You’re welcome,” Ed replies, smiling back. “So…”

He’s not sure how to continue the conversation.

“I like you,” Corbett says, too-quick, like he thought it was a bad idea to tell him. Which, really, it totally wasn’t.

Ed blinks. “Like, like, dating kind of like?”

He really is bad at words.

Corbett nods and turns away, like he’s expecting to be rejected, and that’s not okay. Rejecting Corbett is the exact opposite of what Ed wants to do right now, seriously.

“That’s good,” Ed says. “Because I like you, too. Like that.”

“Oh,” Corbett says, turning back to him. He looks a little gobsmacked by what Ed said, though he really shouldn’t be. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Ed responds. He steps a little closer to Corbett, moving a little into his space. He reaches for Corbett’s hand, and takes it into his, flushing. “Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Corbett murmurs. “Of course.”

“Good,” Ed says, squeezing Corbett’s hand.

When Corbett squeezes back and smiles at him again, Ed decides it doesn’t matter if the movie winds up sucking (though, it winds up being pretty fantastic), this has been a really, really good night.


End file.
